


A Moment's Peace

by HeavensStorywriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Identity Issues, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensStorywriter/pseuds/HeavensStorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With lost memories and inside a destroyed Jedi temple, both Rey and Ben have to work together to figure out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of The Force Awakens. I just loved the idea of Jedi Temples being mystical.

It was dark when she opened her eyes and she heard the lull of waves a distance away.

Rey sat up and looked around trying to get a grasp of where she was, but it was entirely dark. She slowly moved her hands to feel her surroundings. The floor where she lied was damp and the walls were cool, and made of stone. Her fingertips felt many cracks in the wall that immediately made her concerned for the stability of wherever she was. Her first instinct was to claim it was a cave—not that she had experiences with caves, but it felt as close a definition as she could find. She slowly stood up and found that her body ached with the process. She had no idea why that was. She also had no idea how she came to be here…or even who she was.

Her heart started to beat faster.

Rey. She knew that’s what she went by. She held on to that truth like an anchor. She waited a few seconds to regain her composure. Again, she heard the sound of waves splashing. Her head turned towards the sound and soon her feet started taking her towards it step by step. She didn’t get very far before she was met with stone once more. She felt along the solid surface until she confirmed the feeling of air passing through.

 _This is a door_ , she thought to herself.

She pushed against it with all her strength but it wouldn’t budge.And again she felt her body ache in protest, like all it wanted was a nice lie down and some rest. Rey felt along the stone door carefully and found several indentations along it. These weren’t cracks per say, they were more like carvings. She clicked her tongue in annoyance at not having a light with her to see. She turned to peer down the dark passageway, trying to get a glimpse of any light. And that’s when she heard a noise.

“Who’s there?” she called out, bracing her back against the stone wall.

At first no answer, then a calm deep voice said, “It seems we’re both trapped.”

“Who are you?” asked Rey, her back still to the door.

She squinted in the darkness trying to see him. Suddenly a red and powerful glow shone through the darkness. If she could have stepped further back she would have. The blade made crackling sounds and smoldered as though it were fire. The red glow shone on the man’s angular face. He was tall, with a prominent nose and a shock of black hair.

“Hello. My name is…Ben.”

 

It didn’t take long for Rey to figure out she _really_ didn’t want to die in here with this man. Before she could get another word in, he had lectured her that no, his lightsaber (his weapon, apparently) couldn’t cut through the stone walls, and oxygen might be limited, and, to her consternation, he said “not to hog it.” With one last withering look at her, he sniffed derisively and walked down the hallway. Rey, her eyebrows furrowed, followed after him.

“Where are we? How did we get here?” she asked, matching his stride.

“You’re bruised. Same as me. It seem there was a scuffle.”

“What? We were fighting whom? Each other and…ended up here?” she asked.

“Each other…or something else,” he said calmly, keeping his eyes ahead.

She looked towards where his eyes were and found that there was some light coming from a ceiling. She gasped happily and ran forward to see the antechamber. The ceiling of the cave, or wherever they were, was cracked and some water droplets made their way down. The sound of the waves could still be heard, and to make her more pleased, the sky could be seen, blue as ever.

“Foolish of you to just run in here like this. It could have been a trap for all you knew,” he said to her as he clicked off his lightsaber.

Her hands went to her hips and she cocked an eyebrow, “And why would _you_ need to trap me?”

To this he didn’t say anything. She smirked and, with one more look towards the sunlight streaming in, she set off to look around the room. Everything was made of stone as far as she could tell, dark rocks that shone slightly green with the light. There were pillars around which suggested that no, this wasn’t a cave. Rey looked to see if there were any way to make a fire but everything looked to be damp, and besides, she found no materials. She walked back towards the chamber and saw the man named Ben pacing around in the middle of it. She didn’t notice before but he wore a dark robe over a black suit, the overall look was rather dreary but she decided not to say anything. He seemed to be the type of person who would be snappish with you.

“I’m Rey, by the way. I didn’t say before, sorry.”

He looked at her as though he had forgotten she was there. Or as though she were a strange woodland creature that wandered in to his home and he didn’t know what to do with it. He shrugged in response and went back to pacing.

 _Restless. That’s the word for him_ , she thought.

She didn’t know what else to do so she took a seat on the cool damp floor in the rays of the sun. She folded her legs, closed her eyes, and breathed in happily. Somehow this made her feel restful, as thought she had done this countless times before and enjoyed it. She opened her eyes to see Ben looking at her curiously.

“What?” she asked him.

He looked uncomfortable for a second, she could tell by the way his eyes darted away, but then his face twisted into a sneer.

“This may be asking for too much from you, but you wouldn’t happen to remember anything? Anything useful…or anything at all?”

She scowled at him, “If you’re asking if I have my memory, you could ask me outright.”

He looked away, “Wouldn’t know if you would understand.”

“It’s a simple question,” she snapped, “And no, I don’t remember anything, and I take it that you don’t either.”

He cast her a look from the side. “No, I don’t remember. I don’t remember anything. But, and this is going to sound odd, I feel my memory there but it’s being blocked. I don’t understand.”

“Blocked? Your memories? But, how could that be?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes, “Yes, that’s my question restated. Well done. At this rate we’ll both starve to death in this place if I don’t figure a way out.”

_Anger. Why is his default anger? Is he frustrated because of the situation or is he always like this?_

“At least you’re enjoying the sun. Someone should, I suppose.” He began pacing again.

_Definitely always like this._

But he was right, they needed to figure a way out, that much was obvious. Other than the circular chamber they were both in, there was nothing else to this cave. She wondered if they both yelled for help if it would do anything, but somehow she didn’t think Ben would be up for that. She stood up and stretched, feeling better rested than she was a few minutes ago. Her off-white clothing was damp and kind of dirty but she didn’t mind that so much as how…rustic she looked as opposed to Ben’s immaculate dark outfit. She examined herself further and found a peculiar metallic object hanging from her waist. When she lifted it towards the sunlight her eyes went wide. It was a lightsaber.

“So. You have one as well,” Ben said.

He walked towards her, probably to get a better look, but her instinct kicked in.

“Stay back,” she said.

He stopped right away, a scowl on his face, but in his eyes was a burning curiosity. As far as she knew, curiosity wasn’t immediately dangerous.

“Sorry, I reacted quickly,” She said.

She clicked the saber on and a strong blue light shone out. She gasped at how powerful it felt in her hands. She moved it from side to side liking the way it cut through the air. Looking into the blueness of the saber, a word came to her mind.

_Jedi._

“What did you say?” Ben asked.

She clicked the saber off and looked at him.

“I said Jedi. That’s what I am, or at least, thats what I think I am. Or trying to be. Or…something.” She fumbled for the words, her face no doubt contorted in confusion.

“That’s funny, because,” he pressed his palm to his chest, “I’m a Jedi.”

He said this both with conviction and with wavering doubt. It struck her as weird. She figured that with his memories lost he wasn’t sure of anything himself, and rather than voice his confusion, he stuck to convictions. She almost shook her head at what a pain it must be to be this man.

“You’ll only laugh at me for saying this, but I don’t entirely know what that means, being a Jedi,” she said.

He scoffed, “It means you need a teacher. But that sure as hell will not be me. Training a Jedi is taxing, almost entirely exhausting, and useless, and-”

“You sound so sure of yourself,” Rey said, her eyebrows raised. “Do you remember anything about this…Jedi training?”

He glared at her and she smiled back with mock innocence, knowing the answer was no, he did not remember.

“Well, I suppose _this_ ,” he moved his arms to gesture widely at the chamber, “is some sort of Jedi training.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it.”

“No…I don’t”

“It woooould help if you remembered something,” Rey said, her tone light.

“I don’t see _you_ remembering anything!” he snapped.

Rey almost giggled at how easy it was to rile him up. Ben had turned, with what she thought was a huff, and inspected areas of the room. Rey didn’t know what being a Jedi meant, or rather, she didn’t remember what it meant, but she could feel the importance of it. Why else would she have been give a weapon as powerful as a lightsaber? And she couldn’t quite explain it herself, but when she thought about Jedi and lightsabers she felt this…feeling. It wasn’t a presence but at the same time it was very much like a presence. It felt omnipotent, and powerful. Rey suddenly felt weary about her situation.

“Hey, Ben. Did you find anything?” She asked.

“The only thing I found in this blasted place was you. So, I think it’s fair to say I didn’t find anything of importance, no.”

Rey rolled her eyes. Ben looked a bit older than her, but he acted like such a brat, it made him seem younger. At the very least it was amusing…but mostly annoying. At a loss for what to do, Rey held out her lightsaber again and activated it, the blue light humming into existence. Ben gave her a quizzical look before sneering at her and turning his gaze to the floor.

_If this is Jedi training then…maybe I need my lightsaber for something._

Rey walked around the chamber with her saber activated, careful to watch her step lest she trip and accidentally dismember her hand. She knew if that happened, Ben would either laugh, or look sorely disappointed and fed up with her existence more so than he already was. The light of the saber reflected off the dark greenish hue of the rocks making it look eerie and mystical. Seeing this gave her an idea.

“Ben. If this is some sort of Jedi training, do you think there would be a message for us? Like instructions or something?”

“…Perhaps,” Ben said, folding his arms. His eye were furrowed but in concentration more so than…its usual constant state. “I don’t see any message here though.”

“I think I might have touched one! Back in the corridor where we met!”

Rey’s eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of figuring something out. Ben looked at her for a moment before looking away. Rey might have imagined it with the trick of the light, but he seemed to have a tint of red on his cheeks.

“Well, if you think so, you should go and investigate,” he said, gesturing towards the dark passage.

Rey walked closer at him and Ben took a large step backwards, hissing, his eyes glanced toward her lightsaber. She gave him an apologetic look. Apparently her reflexes weren’t entirely used to this weapon.

“Come with me! You’re clever, you could help me figure it out,” Rey said earnestly.

This time there was no mistaking it. She saw the red tint in his cheeks.

_So he does have emotions other than anger. Good to know._

“Fine, if it’ll stop your begging,” Ben said with a haughty expression. “Go on, lead the way. You’re obviously trying to win Jedi merit points, or something equally nonsensical.”

Rey grinned and made her way to the opening they had walked through before. The sunlight didn’t reach this far, and she was sure they had turned a corner at one point. With the glow from the lightsaber, she could see the moss and cobwebs tucked into different corners of the stone wall. The air became cool and damp as darkness completely enveloped her. She heard the sounds of Ben’s footsteps behind her by a few paces. No doubt he kept his distance because he didn’t trust her while she was holding her saber, and honestly, she couldn’t blame him.

They reached the stone door she had tried to escape from before, the air chilly as it came in through the cracks. She thought of something last minute and tried to bore her way through the crevice of the door, but something unseen shoved her back. Ben held out a hand that steadied her back. She thanked him but his expression was annoyed once again. She almost smacker her forehead for forgetting he said his saber couldn’t cut through the stone of this place. He took his lightsaber in his hand and activated it, the ominous and powerful redness surged to life, casting more light in the hallway.

“That wasn’t ordinary. It must be a force shield. It seems we _are_ in some sort of Jedi training. But how, or why? And why can’t we remember anything?”

Rey’s eyes were wide with wonder, “The ways of the Jedi are mystifying indeed.”

Ben snorted. “Excuse my language, but it’s utter shit.”

He raised his lightsaber up against the stone and peered at it. He ran his fingers along the door slowly, as though he were reading something. Rey tried to contain her excitement. If this was a Jedi test than she had helped uncover the beginning to actually start. Her enthusiasm for adventure was so heightened it felt as though it permeated the air.

“Settle down,” Ben said in a bored tone, not looking away from the stone door. “It seems you have uncovered something. The instructions maybe. Yes.”

Silently, Rey pumped one hand in the air, then resumed a natural position.

“Oh. That’s really good,” She said, “What does it say?”

Still with his back to her, he read from the wall, _“The Jedi Temple welcomes those who seek it’s shelter, it’s knowledge, and it’s mysteries. The pursuit of the Force brings many together. As with life, the essence needed for one’s journey lies in the heart. Devoid of your attachments, The Jedi Temple must see you for who you are. Turn and meet your fate.”_

As Ben turned around, his eyes locked with Rey’s, both of them remaining like that for a moment as though frozen in time. Or locked in place. Wordlessly, they were trying to figure out what the message meant, but also, they couldn’t shake the fact they somehow knew what it meant…because they were looking at each other.

An echoing crack and a thunderous groan was heard at the end of the corridor, the sound coming from the chamber. Orbs of lights suddenly flickered to life leading straight down the corridor, lighting their way. They looked at each other once more, and with both fear and excitement, they knew, the test was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: Thanks for reading~  
> I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the adventure.
> 
> I love these two characters so much, I wanted to see more interactions between them.  
> I definitely think Ben had that attitude before he became Kylo Ren lol and I don't think Rey is having any of it.
> 
> Anyway: I listened to "Jedi Steps and Finale" from The Force Awakens soundtrack (I highly suggest both listening and owning it because it's beautiful and wonderful, and John Williams can have all my money).


	2. Deep Breath

She wanted to kill him.

They stared down at the enormous opening in the ground, the sunlight practically getting sucked into its depths. Rey and Ben were back in the chamber room after following the lights down the corridor. Ben had pushed his way first, red lightsaber in tow, expecting to conquer whatever danger they were going to find. When it was apparent that there was no danger and only a new opening, Ben _still_ insisted on going first. The mysterious lights that appeared led down into the opening, lighting the darkness and revealing a set of stone steps downward.

“I can take care of myself fine, you know,” Rey spat at him.

“Must you always make a fuss about everything,” Ben said in his deep solemn tone, his arms folded, barely looking at her.

“I’m more than willing to grab you and throw _both_ ourselves down the steps.”

“Childish.”

Rey glared at him but Ben didn’t react. His arms were folded and he stood still as though patiently waiting for a child to stop throwing a tantrum. Of course, this made Rey even angrier, but she knew there was going to be no reasoning with him (and she admitted she _was_ getting fussy about this). If there was anything down there that could attack them, Ben seemed more poised with his lightsaber, so his skills would prove better in a fight. This made Rey frown.

“Fine, go. Lead the way,” Rey said as she gestured towards the stairs.

Ben scowled, “Thanks for wasting our time.”

He pushed past her hand and started down the stone stairs at the top of the circular opening. Rey took a moment to look at the chamber. To think they were walking over this sealed entrance not knowing they had to go below. She breathed in the cool air coming from the cracked ceiling, smiling at the sun rays once more, before heading down the stairs herself. The small orbs of light provided enough luminance for her to walk down the stairs properly, one smooth stone at a time. She marveled a bit at the craftsmanship of the stairs and the the opening in general. The Jedi had such interesting ways, and to think, she was going to be a part of it. Rey couldn’t help smiling as she continued walking.

And bumped right into a stone structure.

She took a step back, rubbing her face, looking at what exactly she ran into. It was a stone statue of a man in a billowing robe, his head bowed forward, his nose arched, his eyes closed. Rey reached out a hand to touch the stone which felt cold and damp like everything else in the temple.

“Probably a former Jedi,” Ben said.

He stood a few steps down looking up at her.

“If you’re done caressing his face, we can move on.”

“You act like you’re not astounded by Jedi history,” Rey said as she followed after him. “You can’t lie. It’s amazing.”

“You’re too easily distracted,” Ben quipped. “Do remember, we are currently in a Jedi test. No reason to lose your head over architecture.”

“Well, excuse me for actually appreciating the culture of the Jedi.”

“Culture? Ha. It’s completely baseless, only surviving on, what? Art and mystical juju? Idiotic.”

“Then why are you even a Jedi?” asked Rey.

To this there was only silence. Rey was infuriated but she didn’t go more into what ticked her off. God forbid Ben actually took a moment to appreciate anything. She glared at the back of his head, his wild voluptuous hair unfurling outward. If she had gum she would have stuck it on him (though she chastised herself for thinking childishly again). On the way down they passed several more statues (to Rey’s delight there were female Jedi statues as well). She couldn’t help reaching out and giving the statues a touch as she passed by. The more she did that, the more it felt like…something was resurfacing in her mind.

_The Jedi would fight the bad guys. They were strong, both physically and spiritually. They could have accomplished anything. They were stories though, maybe true maybe not. I_ _’ve heard them before from people whispering it as they went by. Where was I when I heard these stories? Did my parents tell them to me?_

Rey felt a tug of sorrow at her chest when she thought of her parents. She didn’t know why. Her hand fluttered to her heart and her lip quivered—just for a moment, before she composed herself. No use in crying before Ben snapped at her for that too.

“Ben,” she said quietly, “did you grow up on stories of the Jedi? I feel like I have.”

“Quiet,” Ben said, “it seems we’ve reached the bottom of the stairs.”

It was pitch dark at first, nothing visible. Then like a sudden intake of breath, fire came to life around them. They found themselves in a wide room with domed ceiling. Rey felt as though the vastness of the room was drawing her in with the amount of open space. It was as though she were in a large cage. She breathe calmly to herself, stepping forward. There were statues like the ones on the staircase, one at each corner of the room. And in the middle there was a fountain, or well, she assumed it was a fountain. Moss grew around the stone rim, and the statue in the middle had the same billowing robe, but its hood was pulled over its head. The only thing one can discern were the eyes and a quiet expression. Rey didn’t sense any ominous feeling coming from it, thankfully. She wasn’t sure how the Jedi would test their disciples.

_And how did we even get here in the first place?_

She heard an aggravated grunt coming from behind her.

“This is it? This is what you unlocked? This is the secret of this Jedi Temple? This is nothing!”

Ben folded his arm as he looked around the room.

“Maybe there are more instructions around here?” Rey said hopefully.

She began looking around the room, passing the large fountain. She glanced at the water and almost gasped at how dark it was. Not that she expected clear water (in fact, she didn’t expect there to be any water at all). The statue wasn’t scary but the water sure didn’t look inviting. Not even the flames seemed to reflect off of it. She turned away from it and tried to focus on the chamber.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

“Why was I dragged into this ridiculous test in the first place? It’s a waste of time and effort.”

“Well, maybe if you stop you’re fuming for just a moment, you could help me figure out the task.”

“’Turn and meet your fate’ my foot,” Ben said as he stomped his foot on the ground. He stood there a moment, probably composing himself. He flicked on his saber and held it slightly aloft. “I’ll figure this out.”

Rey smiled. “That’s the spirit.”

“Shut. Up.”

Rey still remained smiling as they both continued to check the room. However, as more time passed by, the more they seemed hopeless. There was nothing written on the wall. The statues couldn’t be moved. The flames weren’t even real flames so they couldn’t use them to get warm. Rey tried to hold on to the hope that the Jedi wouldn’t have left them helpless in the temple, but the more aggravated sounds Ben uttered the more she began to lose her patience. It got to the point where she couldn’t believe there was nothing here! No instructions, no other secret passages, and most importantly, no food. She eventually plopped down at the edge of the fountain for some rest. Ben sheathed his saber and did the same, clearly in a bad mood, but she supposed he was always in a bad mood so whatever. But now she was in a bad mood and that never sat well with her.

“I thought you would have figured something out,” she said.

“Oh, don’t you start,” he hissed.

“Start what? I was just saying you seemed more familiar with Jedi stuff—”

“Are you mocking me?” Ben asked angrily.

“No, of course I wasn’t—”

Ben unsheathed his saber and leapt to his feet, pointing the end towards her. The dangerous crackling sound sent shivers down her spine, the redness waiting to tear something open. She stood up and unsheathed her saber, the blue energy vibrating in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on him.

“Ben, I don’t take lightly to being threatened.” She sighed, and lowered her saber. “But fighting also feels like a waste of time.”

“I do not take lightly to being mocked,” Ben said, his saber still trained on her. He didn’t look angry though, his expression was more forlorn and a little far off.

“There was no mocking,” Rey said. She tried to keep her expression serious, her gaze leveled to his. “Please. Let’s not fight.”

There was a moment, and Rey was worried that he wouldn’t listen to her, but there it was, the reasoning coming back to his face. He lowered his saber and turned it off. He turned away from her, his eyes looking elsewhere. She turned her saber off as well and walked over to him, her hand outstretched, but he scowled and pulled away.

“It looks like you remembered something,” she said softly. She didn’t ask if he wanted to talk about it but the question hung silently in the air.

“No,” he said, “no, I didn’t remember anything. But there was a feeling. I’m not sure what is was.”

She looked at him, his face still in a scowl. Rey felt like embracing him, she knew that was the universal action of making someone feel better. However, Ben wasn’t like everyone else, and she figured he would no doubt react angrily. She thought maybe a pat on his shoulder, or something. She wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that it’s okay, that she too didn’t have her memories, and they were both in this situation, and they were going to get out of it.

_But I_ _’m a stranger to him, it’s not like we know each other. Besides, it doesn’t seem like lost memories is what’s concerning him._

Rey took a seat by the fountain again, gazing into the darkness of the water. Ben let out a deep sigh and plopped down on the floor, bracing his back against the fountain’s rim. Rey looked at him for a moment but he wasn’t paying attention to her. She figured what they both needed was a break. After a few minutes she thought she heard the distant sounds of aircraft humming from above. Ben looked towards the staircase, having most likely heard the aircraft as well.

“Do you think they’ll rescue us?” Rey asked quietly.

“Could be enemy ships,” Ben sighed. “For all we know, this accursed temple could be saving us.”

“Mmm.”

Silence once again fell between them. Rey was actually starting to feel comfortable with it. This time though, Ben broke the quiet.

“To answer your question before, yes. I believe I did grow up with stories about the Jedi. Obviously I don’t remember them right now given our circumstance, but I have that feeling…like my parents told them to me.”

Rey wasn’t sure what to say. It was probably the first meaningful sentence he ever spoke about himself.

“The sounds…nice,” she managed to say with honesty.

Ben nodded, more so to himself. “Yeah. I think they were about Jedi Knights. And there were princesses in need of saving too. If it weren’t real history I would say it sounded like heroic nonsense.”

“History or not, I know _I_ _’d_ be a Jedi knight,” Rey said boastfully, mustering a huge smile.

Ben looked over at her with an amused expression. “Are you saying I’m a prince in distress?”

She laughed. “As long as you don’t kiss me when I save you, you can be whatever you want.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh please. The knights in the stories always kissed the princess’s hand. Sounds exactly like the sentimental garbage you would do.”

“Oh, shut up,” she said, laughing.

Ben seemed to chuckle too.

_So he laughs? Huh. He_ _’s surprising me more and more._

Rey absentmindedly put her hand in the water, swirling it around gently. It was somehow calming to her, and exhilarating too, for some reason. She wondered if she had played in water before and maybe that’s why she was happy. She let her hand go more in, reveling in the cool sensation. It was almost calming. Rey was about to tell Ben that maybe they should soak their feet in the water to relax but then—oh; she stood up immediately, looking at the fountain with wide eyes.

“What is it?” asked Ben as he hopped to his feet.

“Th-the fountain,” Rey said, her eyes still on the structure. “The water…it feels…deep.”

“Deep? It looks shallow enough for a child.”

“Put your hand in, you’ll see.”

Ben scowled. “As if I’ll submerge my hand in such filth. If this is your idea of cheering someone up you must come from some barbaric place. Actually, it explains your other behavior, hmm.”

He put his hand to his chin and looked her up and down.

“Don’t look at me with that stupid expression,” Rey said, her cheeks burning. “If you’re scared just say so. I guess _I_ _’ll_ have to demonstrate.”

She walked over to the fountain and looked at the dark water. She started to twiddle her fingers, having second thoughts about this already. Rey looked up at the statue, but the quiet hooded expression did nothing to calm her nerves.

“Wow, quite the demonstration. I’m impressed,” Ben said. “I’ll admit, watching you make a fool of yourself _has_ cheered me up.”

Rey lifted her leg and, slowly, she arched it over the rim of the fountain. Right before her foot touched the water, Ben cried out.

“Rey, wait. We don’t know if it’s safe.”

Rey looked over at him and smiled.

_He remembered my name. And he looks_ _…concerned? Ha, look at his expression._

As though reading her thoughts, Ben’s eyebrows narrowed, but he still seemed hesitant. Rey, still smiling, her eyes twinkling with the fire, set her foot into the water.

“I am ready to complete this task,” she said.

She felt confident and so sure of herself. And she couldn’t stop smiling because of how bold she was being, and how nice the water felt, and the expression on Ben’s face about the unknown. However…she felt her feet touch the bottom of the fountain. Slowly, she lifted her other foot, and with it, her entire body, and stood in the dark water. She looked around her feet, lifting them up and putting them back in the water, but the bottom of the fountain was there.

“Wh—what?” she whispered quietly. “I was sure that the water was deep. I felt it.”

A moment later she heard something enter the water next to her. She looked over at Ben who was now standing in the fountain besides her. Rey stared at him, lips slightly apart, but then turned away because she felt her cheeks redden. Ben walked over to the statue of the fountain and put his palm against it, gently touching the stone.

“I don’t know why, but I believe you,” Ben said. “About the fountain I mean,” he added quickly.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Oh. And why is that?”

“Well.”

He stood there awkwardly, not saying anything else. He looked at the water and then cast his eyes around the chamber.

“The four statues around the room. They seem to be looking at the fountain,” he finally said.

Rey looked around the chamber and saw that he was right. The statues in the corners of the room were facing forward, their heads up, and their eyes looking in the center of the room. Rey looked at the statue in the middle of the fountain and noticed the hooded figure had its head bowed slightly, as though gazing into the water. She looked up at Ben who had been looking at her figuring it out. The side of his lips twitched into an almost smile. Rey walked over to him, and gently, she too placed her palm against the statue. They looked at each other for a moment in quiet.

Then there was a light that shone in their face.

“What the—”

They looked up to see the eyes of the statue glowing. The mouth opened, and to Rey’s astonishment, it began to speak in a soft melodic voice.

_“This Jedi Temple holds a simple task to those who seek it out. Conflict with another must be met with understanding. There is no place for turmoil on the path of the Jedi. Now, you will see what lies in the heart.”_

The dark water suddenly filled with white pinpricks, like stars in the night sky. The bottom of the pool vanished and both Rey and Ben splashed into the fountain’s depths. Spluttering, Rey reached out to grab hold of Ben’s arm. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn’t know how to swim. Ben seemed to pick up on this as he supported her middle.

But they were sinking. The water took them down deeper into it’s depths, the eyes of the statue looking down at them. For a moment, Rey thought if it was a droid of some sort, and marveled at the technology.

“Hey! Stay focused!” Ben said, the water now alarmingly up to his chin. “And take a deep breath.”

She did. The water completely submerged them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Writing these chapters is taking longer than I thought it would. But all is well, I'm writing.  
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments! Very much appreciated :) :)
> 
> Sorry, but I miscalculated before! This fic will actually be four chapters (so just one more) because the story calls for it.  
> I hope you're all enjoying and will stay for more of the adventure~  
> (I'm a little excited for the next chapter teehee ^^)
> 
> Kylo Ren, our salty little loaf. What are we going to do with him? *shakes head*
> 
> (For this chapter, I listened to miscellaneous songs from the Totoro soundtrack and the When Marnie Was There soundtrack. I love them both.)


End file.
